


A 101.5 Degree Fever

by allisonfunn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC is sick. Loki helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 101.5 Degree Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from "Imagine Loki"
> 
> Imagine Loki coming to take care of you and use his Jotun form to cool you down when you are sick.

She was laying in his bed shivering, even thought she was running a 101.5 degree temperature. Loki sat on the edge and fretted. 

"Would you like some ice chips, love?" He asked, smoothing her hair off of her damp forehead. Her eyes were closed as she weakly shook her head. "You need to stay hydrated."

"'m not thirsty." She mumbled. 

"I don't care if you're not thirsty." He chastised. "You need to drink something."

"So hot," she said offhandedly. 

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You should put me in the freezer." She paused "I'd melt everything though."

"Oh," Loki said. "Oh I just realized."

She peeked up at him. "What?"

"Give me a moment." He stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Am I getting a free show because I'm dying?"

"You're not dying," he said, shaking his head. The last button was freed and he slid his shirt off. He reached down to unbutton his trousers and step out of them, leaving him standing in only his pants. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, brow furrowed and confused.

"Please do not panic. I know you don't see me like this often..." He trailed off. 

"See you like—oh." She grew quiet as she saw him turn blue.

Loki stood before her in his Jotun form. He reached for the covers and crawled in beside her, radiating coldness. 

"I want to be of some sort of assistance." He said, pressing against her. Her skin burned but he pressed tighter still.

"Jesus," she breathed. "That feels fantastic."

He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her hair. "Better?" He asked. 

She exhaled and closed her eyes contently. "Much."


End file.
